


New Year's Eve

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Random unfitting one shots and stories [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico goes to a party with his friends, only to end up alone. At least the bartender is cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone.

9:00 PM

It was New Year's Eve, and his friends Piper and Jason had invited him to a party. Having nothing better to do with his night aside from fold laundry or talk to his cat, he accepted. He didn’t know they’d ditch him the second they made it through the door. Now he was alone, trapped in a sea of people, trying to find his way out.

The throng of bodies pushed tightly together, swaying and bouncing to the beat. The air was bitter with the scent of alcohol and sweat, making his head spin. Music pounded his eardrums, vibrations from the speakers sending shockwaves up his legs. All he could think was, this is too loud, and I don’t know how to dance.

  
His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face, something to quell the anxiety slowly bubbling up inside of him.

_Just breathe, Nico, nice and slow._

It was no use, he was too short to see the whole room. He’d have to get to higher ground. Pushing his way through the chaos, he broke through and ended up at the bar. Neon blue and silver lights illuminated the perimeter, casting a calming glow over everything. Calm was just what he needed, so he maneuvered through the lingering couples and found an empty seat, resting his forehead on the cool, wooden bar top. He closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest.

_Relax, it’s just a party, you’ll be okay. Breathe._

“What can I get you?” Startling blue eyes stared down at him from the other side of the bar, a warm smile breaking out across the guy’s handsome face. He was tan and freckled, with messy blonde hair and a dimple in his left cheek.

Nico sat up, rubbing the sticky residue from his forehead and shrugged. “I don’t really drink.”

The guy’s smile only widened, eyes crinkling in the corners. His teeth were nice and straight, the glow of neon making them blindingly white. “That’s alright, nobody said you have to. We don’t only serve alcohol, just because it’s a bar."

Nico bobbed his head, glancing at the mixers and bottles on the little shelves. A mirror reflected back the image, making the assortment seem vast. He caught his own reflection and grimaced, the blue did nothing for his complexion. “Surprise me,” he finally murmured, and the bartender left. Sparing one last look at his reflection, he raked a hand down his face.

The music kept up its barrage of sound, techno beats assaulting his ears. His eyes scanned the crowd once more, but the dense wave of bodies and dim lighting made it difficult to make out faces. Piper and Jason could be anywhere among the hundreds of people enjoying themselves, or even sitting down in one of the dark alcoves, enjoying a private moment. Heaving a sigh, he turned his attention back to the polished wood, mapping out the patterns with the tip of his finger.

“Sprite and cranberry juice, sans alcohol. Or, if you’re feeling adventurous, sex on the beach.” He set the two highball glasses onto coasters, then slid them over. Condensation dripped tiny trails of water onto the paper, blurring the ink. Each drink was topped with a cherry, a little sword impaled through it. “The colorful one is the sex on the beach, and it does have alcohol.”

Oranges, reds, and pinks blended their way up the glass, looking just like a sunset. Nico pulled it closer and sipped through the straw, tangy sweetness coating his tongue. “There’s no way you put alcohol in this, it’s like candy.” His eyes drifted upward and caught the look of amusement on the other’s face.

“That’s how you know it’s well mixed. Be careful, or they’ll sneak up on you.”

He took another sip and felt the warmth seeping into his veins. Perhaps alcohol wasn’t all that bad, if you could drink candy drinks and feel warm and lighter. The tendrils of anxiety loosened their grip on his insides as he started to relax. “It’s really good, I might have another. How much?”

  
“On the house, don’t worry about it. There’s enough revenue tonight, a couple of drinks won’t hurt anything.” He pointed down the bar to the ridiculously crowded side, a large group of individuals throwing back shots and guzzling bottles of beer. Two more bartenders were spinning bottles, throwing them high into the air and catching them behind their backs.

“Impressive, does every drink include a show, because I’m pretty sure I’ve been cheated.” Lifting his glass, he took another slow sip, watching the other for signs of distress. He was pretty sure he was trying to flirt, but not really sure if it was successful. Another smile lit up his blue eyes, and Nico released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m awful at that kind of thing. I’d probably break a bunch of stuff and make a fool out of myself. Trust me, it’s not a show you want to see.” He chewed on his lip, looking unsure of himself. “I’m Will by the way,” he finally said, offering out his hand to shake.

“Nico.” The hand was warmer than his, sending a jolt of electricity straight through him. His hand pulled back and picked idly at the drink coaster, tearing at the edges. Will smiled and removed the empty cup he couldn’t remember finishing.

"Happy New Year, Nico,” he murmured, eyes wandering over his face, then turned and walked away.

  
10:00 PM

  
The sea of bodies pressed against him, sticky and wet from sweat. An involuntary gag churned his stomach, and he sucked air through clenched teeth. It was a bad idea to try to get through them, but he wanted to escape. Someone slammed into his back, pushing him forward into unknown limbs. No one even batted an eyelash, too consumed with swaying and grinding to notice him there. Elbowing his way past the remaining dancers, he made his way back to the bar.

The seat he vacated half an hour before was still empty, or perhaps empty once more, he wasn’t quite sure. Plopping down into it, he pulled out his phone and tried his luck at another text.

_Where are you guys? At the bar, might leave soon._

Someone tapped his shoulder and he spun around, not quite sure what to expect. Hazel smiled down at him, cinnamon hair pulled back into a messy twist.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you for a while now. Frank isn’t off until eleven thirty so I’m here until then. Come on, let’s go dance.” Her gold eyes sparkled and she clasped his hand in both of hers. Warmth seeped into his skin and he smiled at his sister, thankful for the company.

“I guess I can attempt to dance,” he mumbled, and she grinned, pulling him to his feet. He wrapped her up in a hug, holding it for a beat longer than normal. When he pulled back, she frowned. “I’m just glad you’re here, that’s all.”

“Come on, maybe you’ll meet someone special out there.” She waggled her eyebrows and he groaned, allowing her to pull him back into the terrible mess. Somehow, with Hazel there, it didn’t feel so suffocating.

  
11:30 PM

He made his way back to the bar and sat down. Piper and Jason had found the siblings dancing and joined in for a while, before disappearing once more into the crowd. Hazel promised to stay with him as long as she could, but eventually even she left as well. He considered leaving himself, but it was only half an hour until the new year, and he didn’t want to spend it on the subway alone. That was worse than sitting at the bar watching everyone else celebrate.

“Hey, can I get you anything else?” Will shuffled around nervously, fiddling with the bar rag in his hands. His smile seemed shy, almost embarrassed.

"Maybe just a water, it’s kind of hot out there.” He gestured vaguely at the crowd and Will smiled, pulling a glass from underneath the bar and scooping a heaping of ice into it.

“Anything for your girlfriend?” Will’s eyes scanned the crowd as he pulled a strange hose up and sprayed clear liquid into the glass. Nico frowned.

“Girlfriend?” He mumbled, horribly confused.

“You know, dark skin, cinnamon hair, pretty eyes. The girl you went dancing with. Maybe she’s just a date?”

Nico bit his lip hard to keep the laugh from erupting out of his mouth. “She’s my sister. I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a date. I came here with friends. Hell, I don’t even like…” he clamped his mouth shut as a steady blush rose to his cheeks. He was about to say girls, though he wasn’t sure why.

Will slid the water over, a small smile pulling on his lips. “Well, now I feel awkward,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I’m actually off in fifteen, do you want me to get you anything else while I’m back here?”

"That's okay, water is fine, thanks." He took a small sip and glanced back at the crowd. There was no chance in Hell he’d be going back out there, not alone.

“Friends ditch you?”

He glanced back, watching as Will folded his arms on top of the bar and leaned on them. “Something like that,” he muttered, setting the glass back down. “I didn’t have plans anyway, so sitting here for the rest of the night is still more than I was going to do.”

“I can keep you company, if you’d like.” His smile was warm again, making Nico’s heart rate pick up speed.

“Don’t you have things to do?” He asked slowly, eyes searching for any hint of hesitation.

Will shrugged, glancing back at the other bartenders, then leaned in close and beckoned Nico closer. “They’ll be fine without me for the rest of my shift,” he whispered, breath warm and sweet. He smiled again then sat back, studying Nico’s face. “Besides, it’s a special occasion, and the orders are dying down for the moment. They won’t pick up until after the ball drops and everyone gains their second wind. I’d much rather spend my free time talking to you.”

Nico hid his blush with his glass, hoping the blue light made it difficult to see. “Does it suck? Working New Years Eve, not being able to go to your own party?”

Will chuckled, fingers idly drumming the table. “I didn’t have plans either, so I agreed to work the event. Alas, I am also single, and my two friends over there were already working, so I decided to join them. Turned out better than I expected.” He grinned, blue eyes sparkling brightly.

  
11:58 PM

They chatted about various things, laughing and possibly even flirting, though Nico wasn’t quite sure he knew flirting from being friendly. Time ticked away until Will glanced up at the clock on the wall and chewed his lip. With an apology and a promise to be right back, he raced off into a back room to clock out. It had already been ten minutes, so Nico rose from his chair, just as the DJ announced the two minute countdown to the new year.

Bodies surged together, the hum of excitement coursing through them almost tangible. Couples began pairing up, pulling out noise makers and testing them out. He scanned the crowd for his friends, but the lights were still too dim to make out features, so he hung back on the edges of the crowd as the sixty second countdown began. People rushed past him, desperate to find their partners before the countdown was completed.

_37, 36, 35,_

He glanced upward at the ceiling, the net of blue, silver, and white balloons waiting to be dropped.

_30, 29, 28, 27_

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he let out a sigh.

_24, 23, 22, 21, 20_

The roar of the crowd grew louder as each second slipped away. Hands lifted into the air, glow sticks and phones illuminating the tops of heads.

_15, 14, 13, 12_

Another year, much like the last one.

_8, 7, 6, 5_

He closed his eyes, joining the chant in his head.

_4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year._

The balloons released and floated to the ground, glitter and streamers soaring across the crowd. People cheered, happily shaking or blowing into noise makers to salute the new year. He smiled, caught up in the chaos, watching the people as they kissed and hugged and celebrated happily. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

Will’s face was flushed, his breathing hard, but he grinned and stepped closer, hands cupping the sides of Nico’s face. The kiss was warm, gentle, and tasted like cinnamon. “Happy New Year, Nico,” he mumbled, a soft caress against the other’s mouth.

Nico’s head spun, heart hammering wildly in his chest. He pulled back slightly and stared up into Will’s eyes. “I…” his voice trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences.

“Too forward?” Will asked, smiling again. His hands were still firmly in place, thumbs gently stroking Nico’s jawline.

Nico smiled back, shaking his head. He took a step closer and brought their mouths back together. Hands slid upward into soft hair, pulling the other down to meet his demand. “Happy New Year, indeed,” he murmured back, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Will snaked a hand around his waist and pivoted them, dipping Nico backward, all the while never stopping the kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned down at him and kissed his nose. “I’ve always wanted to do one of those,” he breathed, then pulled Nico upright. “Let’s get out of here, there’s this pizza place down the street, I bet they’re still open. My treat.”

Nico smiled up at him, and gave an eager nod. Their fingers laced and Will gently led him through the crowd and out into the crisp night air, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Appropriate time to write this one.


End file.
